


[エミミケ│埃米米凱] Retriever 尋回犬

by Angelachang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom, ユーリ!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelachang/pseuds/Angelachang





	

　　米凱萊一直以為自己對埃米爾只是Puppy Love──那種看到小狗時，剎那產生真可愛啊之類的好感，忍不住伸手觸摸甚至抱入懷中── 一種不會持久更偏離現實的迷戀。他記不起自己是在哪個瞬間被對方擄獲，只是心裡盤旋著憂慮，畢竟這種過於表面的戀情是撐不了多久的，因為幼犬終究會長為成犬，而那些曾經令人憐愛不已的稚嫩也會一併消退，伴隨而來的是飼養的連帶責任。

　　所以說Puppy Love只是短暫而膚淺的一時情緒。

　　他覺得應該結束心中暗自的好感時，那隻幼犬卻誠懇地向他告白，渴求一次機會。他應當拒絕的，卻婉拒不了那雙灰藍眼眸中的期待，他嘆口氣，自願成了狗的主人。  
　　真要說埃米爾像哪種狗的話，肯定是黃金獵犬，性情溫和、乖巧聽話更可教育，連髮色都如此相似。雖然米凱萊不曾當著埃米爾的面說他像狗，但自答應交往至今，他始終認為與其說自己正在戀愛，不如說自己正在飼養一條忠心為主的尋回犬，能達成主人的任何需求，不鬧不煩人，而他身為主人只要偶爾給予一些關愛、一些肢體接觸甚至鼓舞的親吻，都會令埃米爾喜悅得更加黏人、更加忠誠。  
　　不曉得是米凱萊訓練了埃米爾的耐性，亦或是埃米爾本來就善於忍耐，那些情侶間常見的摟抱與愛撫鮮少發生，遑論更加踰矩而親密的行為了，他們親暱的程度大概只到摯友，甚至稱不上。年紀稍長的米凱萊不是沒想過是否對方當初的愛意已經消散，然而要求建立關係的埃米爾沒開口終止之前，他也不可能主動結束，因為埃米爾給他的感覺是如此自在，以至於米凱萊意識到他們已經交往逾半年之際，不免有些心慌。  
　　「米奇怎麼了嗎？」察覺對方身子輕輕一震的埃米爾撐起身探問，卻只見對方將書本壓近臉龐，眼神躲避，假裝淡然的一句：「沒什麼。」埃米爾沒有逼問，只是枕躺回米凱萊的大腿，挪了個最最舒適的角度與位置，由下欣賞戀人的一舉一動。米凱萊長得很好看，雖然是如此淺薄的說法卻忠實傳達出埃米爾的心思，他真切地喜歡著這個人，他喜歡米凱萊的膚色，是麥田豐收的幸福色彩；喜歡米凱萊晶瑩的眼瞳，紫中帶棕，盯久了彷彿會被吸入其中；喜歡米凱萊的手，尤其是撫摸他時流露的溫柔與暖意；更喜歡米凱萊短短的瀏海，不會阻礙他的目光，但同時對方也容易察覺到他的注視……  
　　「埃米爾。」被目不轉睛的視線緊盯的米凱萊有些侷促。他知道埃米爾原不是個靜得下來的人，是為了配合他才慢慢學習，然而他尚未習慣被一語不發熱切注視著。  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「你想說什麼？」  
　　「米奇很喜歡這本書嗎？還是很難懂？因為你在同一頁看了很久。」  
　　米凱萊忍不住在心裡抱怨「以為是誰害的！」，卻只回了：「不，是薩拉推薦給我的小說。」下一秒埃米爾握住他的手腕，米凱萊的目光滑出紙頁，與之視線交會，入耳的只有一句：「米奇唸給我聽。」  
　　「啊？你喜歡聽人讀書？」這可是交往到今日的新發現呢！  
　　「無所謂。」此話一出，搞得米凱萊有些錯愕卻又不知道該不該發火，只得闔上書無奈地問：「這是怎樣？」  
　　「我喜歡米奇，可是我討厭你這樣。」  
　　「什麼意思？我只是在看書，你只是躺在我腿上吧？」  
　　「但是，你中途就已經不在意書裡寫什麼了，不是嗎？」  
　　米凱萊從那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡，瞧見因被看穿而咬著下唇的自己。他將書放到埃米爾胸口，對方隨即起身把書安置於一旁的矮桌上，隔著三步之遙，直勾勾望著他。  
　　「過來，埃米爾。」米凱萊甚至不覺得方才那句話出自其口，那道聲音壓抑著什麼，比平時更加低啞。話中人聽話走近，半跪在床邊伸手摟抱他，撒嬌似地蹭著脖頸，宛如一隻寂寞過頭的大型犬。  
　　「米奇我想做。」埃米爾抱緊懷裡的男人，在耳畔輕輕地說著：「我想抱你。」

　　米凱萊這才驚覺，縱然是黃金獵犬，骨子裡仍舊是一頭獵犬，他所飼養的也不例外。  
　　因為埃米爾比任何人都還要喜歡米凱萊，所以願意付出時間等待。然而一旦嗅到允許的可能性，那獵犬的本性就再也按耐不了。只因為他比任何人都還渴望這瞬間，這足以引爆他所有潛藏愛欲的時刻。  
　　只要米凱萊一句話、一個點頭甚或一個允諾的眼神，這段關係就可以走入另一個階段。  
　　「我也是。」

　　埃米爾親了親米凱萊，嘗試延長唇與唇相觸的時間，溫柔舔拭微張的口，變換著角度貼合，親吻越發綿長，呼吸卻不會紊亂過頭。他斟酌著探入舌頭的時機，是否會嚇著米凱萊或是令其反感，左思右想後才伸出舌頭試探性滑過對方的門齒，嗯，戒備不嚴卻略顯僵硬。埃米爾暗自竊喜能見著如此生澀的米凱萊，更加小心翼翼地誘引。濕滑溫熱的舌頭入了米凱萊的口，令他手足無措，不自覺扶捧對方的面頰，從扎手的鬍子尋回一點踏實，才試著回應口腔裡的邀約，相互勾纏。  
　　埃米爾的身子往前推進一些，一手在米凱萊身側撐著床面，另一手回捧對方的臉頰，興奮地顫抖著；米凱萊以左肘為支撐，坐臥在床上，隨著親吻仰起頭顱，交換的唾沫在喘息時溢出，逗留在唇角，他無暇顧及只是微瞇著眼，吞嚥著來自埃米爾的愛意，感嘆這熟練自如的深吻。  
　　得跟多少人親吻過才能練就如此撩撥人心的吻技？米凱萊不願去想，又不免嫉恨起那些早他好幾步與埃米爾同床共枕的女性──女人肯定很喜歡這類型的男人，年輕熱情、性格隨和、高挑又有體格──他討厭妒忌的自己卻忍不住揣想埃米爾的經歷，面前這具方成熟不久的身軀究竟曾輾轉流連於多少床榻？  
　　「米奇？」察覺有異的埃米爾出聲詢問，深怕自己吻得忘我，遺漏了戀人的感受。  
　　「……你，不是第一次做這種事吧。」米凱萊揉摸著話中人微翹的頭髮，試圖表現得寬容大度卻顯得更加心胸狹隘。  
　　「但喜歡男人是第一次……我是第一次這麼喜歡一個人！」直率的眼神讓米凱萊忽然很想哭，最終卻勾著嘴角笑說：「嗯、但我可沒有女孩子柔軟的身體，也沒有豐腴的胸部或迷人的秀髮喔。」  
　　「又不是因為這些才想做的，你明明知道。」埃米爾向米凱萊湊得更近，險些撞上鼻子，「因為是米奇、因為是米凱萊所以才想做。」  
　　米凱萊聽見自己的名字，雖然紅了耳根卻露出寬慰的笑容，輕聲說道：「真是的……」埃米爾見狀，不禁在心裡感嘆，就是這種略帶餘裕的笑容最令他著迷不已，然後也笑了起來，啄吻對方帶著些許緋紅的小麥肌，接著輕輕吻過耳殼、含住耳垂，惹得身下人一震。  
　　他的手指隔著衣服滑過米凱萊的腹部，引得略顯搔癢的閃避，他的右手從衣襬與褲頭的縫隙間鑽入，順勢撩起，穠纖合度的麥色肌膚展露眼前，他忍不住用舌尖遊走於肌理之間，虔誠專注如一種祈禱儀式。米凱萊遮著臉不敢低頭細看，然而肢體感官卻越發清晰，能清楚感覺得對方的鬍子擦過腰腹，也知道剛才親吻的雙唇正貼在胸肋，而那隻手遊走於上身，停駐於因初經親密而挺立的乳尖，給予適當的揉捏與愛撫。

　　埃米爾側頭，左手支撐身體，略歛下眼睫，右手一個個解開深紫襯衫的鈕扣，沉靜地說：「之前米奇接的西裝代言，我很喜歡喔。」  
　　「你把海報錶框掛在門口，要我不知道都很難。」這回拜訪捷克，一踏入埃米爾家，米凱萊就著實被自己的海報嚇了一跳，尷尬地詢問，對方只回：「這樣我進出門都能見到米奇啦。」宛如苦苦等待主人歸宅的愛犬，唉，這不就是提醒他該常常飛來陪伴對方嗎？  
　　「下次我去米蘭的時候，穿那套來接我嘛。」  
　　「好啊。不過你不適合這牌子的西裝。」米凱萊任由埃米爾幫他揭去襯衫，然後盯著後者直起身子褪下墨黑的毛衣，露出從事極限運動而鍛鍊精實的上半身。  
　　因為你的身材太健實美好了，這話米凱萊才不會說。  
　　隨後米凱萊的雙腿從長褲的束縛中解脫，埃米爾撫摸過那雙修長對其手感深深著迷，他執起左腿細細親吻，從小腿肚、膝窩到大腿內側，留下漫遊的記號。在柔情的舔吻中，隔著底褲觸摸對方的分身，流露出難以忽視的情色訊號。探入、輕柔握住，極其緩慢地上下套弄，隨著動作埃米爾聽見愛人隱忍的低喘，也使自己焦躁難耐。  
　　「米奇……」這是埃米爾第一次替自己以外的男人手淫。這在兩三年前是絕對無法想像的，在遇到米凱萊之前，他只是被大了幾歲的學姊看上，糊裡糊塗地經歷了性，又因為過於年輕不懂拒絕而徘徊於單純的感官體驗之中，那時的他不理解何謂愛，但渴望在一次又一次的關係中找到真正令他動心的人，但事實是他改換一個又一個對象，仍不懂愛，直到在冰場上看見那優美純粹的表演，竟出自一個較自己僅年長四歲的青年。這對十六歲的少年是多大的衝擊，他可是第一次有了明確想要追求的對象。  
　　埃米爾首次心動的瞬間，米凱萊只專注於花式滑冰與薩拉，以至於一場單箭頭愛戀起始於無聲無息，追逐卻持續了二年有餘。

　　取代單純套弄而來的是溫熱濕滑的觸感，米凱萊驚訝於埃米爾的舉動，縮起雙腿，推拒突如其來的口交，埋首的人卻無動於衷，繼續舔弄吞吐，同時已沾妥潤滑液的手指探入後方，一點一點緩慢開通。米凱萊不曉得該盡全力制止埃米爾，還是咬住手腕以免走漏呻吟，前所未有的感受令他遲疑一會兒，又回過神，側撐起身軀，支支吾吾：「埃米爾那個、停……很、奇怪，不不行……埃米爾！」  
　　一聲驚呼後，半裸的埃米爾頓了下才抬起頭，用大拇指抹了嘴角，看了一眼指尖的愛液，伸舌舔去。短暫的安靜足夠米凱萊豁出去，單手捏住對方下巴，拋下一顆震撼彈。  
　　「還不脫嗎？埃米爾？」伴隨這句話映入埃米爾眼中的是衣扣全開側臥的撩人姿態，他忍不住捂住嘴巴：「米奇、好色啊……」話中人鬆開手、順勢後躺，整個人倒在床鋪與蓬鬆的枕頭之上，邀請意味濃厚。隨後埃米爾欺上身，伸手到枕下摸索，最終從床緣縫隙拿出保險套，叼在嘴上單手撕開、套上自己勃發的慾望，托著膝窩分開身下人雙腿，性器抵在穴口，深呼吸後挺入。米凱萊的聲音哽在喉頭，手背貼在唇瓣，另一手捉緊枕套，前所未有的體驗刺激著大腦，體內被侵入感覺清晰過頭，難以忽視。  
　　「米奇不要咬自己。」埃米爾拉開因米凱萊嚙咬而泛紅的手，移到頭頂，十指緊扣，然後獻上安撫的親吻。一切動作緩慢到足以被詳實記憶，終生難忘。埃米爾即使忍耐良久依舊貼心等待初經性事的愛人習慣，才開始挺動，每一次進出都換得一聲低喘或嗚咽，鼓勵他繼續動作。  
　　瞇著眼看到身上的青年，額角的汗珠沾濕前髮，米凱萊突然很想摸摸對方的頭，極盡可能寵溺這隻專情的愛犬。  
　　體溫上升，喘息交融，米凱萊一手穿過埃米爾脅下，安放在厚實的背上，一手插進對方淺褐色的髮絲裡，他們一同攀上快感的巔峰。埃米爾整個人貼在米凱萊身上，臉埋入頸窩喘氣，他們說不出話，只是維持著姿勢等到氣息平穩，身上人起身抽離前，米凱萊一直順著他凌亂的頭髮，突然離開讓他有些失落。而埃米爾取下保險套，打個結扔進垃圾桶，隨即窩回戀人身邊蹭了蹭，雙手握住對方空虛的手，擺在自己臉頰旁，一如討人歡心的寵物。  
　　「米奇。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我想再做一次。」  
　　米凱萊挑起單邊眉毛，面向埃米爾，左手繞過他，拉來被子蓋住彼此，用那雙迷人的紫眸盯著他，輕柔地說：「等會兒再說。」

　　兩週後，當埃米爾抵達米蘭，拖著行李箱穿過重重關卡與人群，最終在機場大門外看見身著名牌訂製西裝的米凱萊與優雅裙裝的薩拉時，不免驚呼：「啊、是米奇代言的那套！」他奔向兩人，滿心雀躍地獻上擁抱，薩拉才說完：「埃米爾你開心得連衣領都亂了。」米凱萊已經伸手替他翻正、拉挺，然後向自家妹妹說了句；「那我們先走了。」  
　　「好，晚餐時再見！」薩拉親了親米凱萊的臉頰，又轉頭對埃米爾綻開笑顏：「米奇就交給你囉，埃米爾。」  
　　「咦、啊好……」埃米爾揮手道別薩拉，眼角餘光就看到米凱萊伸出右手，掌心朝上。  
　　「走了。」埃米爾直覺握住手，跟著走了幾步才發現忘了行李，速速跑了幾步抓起握把又跑回來，再次牽住那隻手：「等等、米奇我們這是要去哪？」  
　　「我說過了，你不適合這牌子，所以我要帶你去買真正適合的西裝。」  
　　「欸？米奇親自幫我挑嗎？」  
　　「當然啊，好了快走。」  
　　埃米爾握緊對方泰然自若的手，湊上耳邊囁嚅：「好喜歡你喔，米奇。」  
　　「我知道，我也是。」

 

　　Fin.

　　註：  
　　1.尋回犬是槍獵犬的一類，善於為獵人尋回獵物。也能尋找獵物，其突出之處在於能以無遺漏地尋回獵物作為首要功能。因此，尋回犬的嘴比較軟，喜歡討好、學習、服從的種類。嘴軟是指願意不加破壞地將獵物叼回。  
　　2.黃金獵犬是尋回犬之一。  
　　3.不覺得埃米爾很尋回犬嘛!!


End file.
